<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>More than Partners by Odd1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26449747">More than Partners</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd1/pseuds/Odd1'>Odd1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Evil Within (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Drink Spiking, Drinking to Cope, Drunkenness, First Time Bottoming, Forced Orgasm, Friends to Enemies, Humiliation, Light Bondage, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Obsessive Behavior, Prostate Massage, Rape/Non-con Elements</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:20:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,483</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26449747</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd1/pseuds/Odd1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After the death of his daughter, and disappearance of his wife Sebastian started drinking. Only the bottom of a bottle seemed to numb the memories of his past life. As time goes on he notices his friend and detective partner Joseph getting closer to him. But in kind of a wired obsession like way. One night Joseph invites him over for a drink to talk and it all goes down hill form there.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sebastian Castellanos/Joseph Oda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>More than Partners</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I love the Evil Within games to much. This fic is just porn btw. I'm just bored at home (thanks covid-19). As always sorry for the dyslexia mistakes. But love all you beautiful people that read my work &lt;3 have an amazing day!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was around 10:30 when Sebastian got to Joseph's house. Earlier that morning at the office he asked Sebastian over for drinks. Seb was kind of hesitant to except the invitation at first. Ever since the death of his daughter and disappearance of Mrya, Joseph started acting different. Asking him contently if he planned to date again, how he was feeling, to if he wanted a drinking buddy. It was starting to bug Seb. He didn't mind the Joseph was looking out for him but and he couldn't shake the feeling his partner was up to something. Knocking on the door Seb waited about five seconds before Joseph opened it, drinks already in hand.</p><p>"Hey Sebastian, glad you could make it. You want ice with your scotch." Sebastian rolled his eyes. "Can I at least come in first Joseph." Joseph moved aside to let his partner in. “Come right it.” The house was not that big, but it wasn't tinny. It was well kept and smelled ten times better then Sebastian's home. But he could worry about cleaning latter. Joseph handed him the scotch and sat down in the living room. Seb followed behind him, choosing to sit across form his partner in a comfy looking lazy-boy. Seb took a swing of his drink as the two men sat in silence. </p><p>Joseph eventually brock the awkward silence between them. “So Seb how you been holing up." Sebastian took another drink before he answered. "Could be better." More silence. "Are you still having those nightmare's?" Seb let out a grunt. "Ya, they get bad when I drink, but drinking helps numb the pain." Joseph nodded his head in approval. "What would Myra say if she saw you like this?" This comment hit Sebastian like a steel door. "What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Joseph placed his scotch down and began to clean his glasses. "She left you did she not? And hear you are drinking to a woman that didn't love you." Sebastian's mouth fell in disbelief to what his partner just said. "What did you just say..." Joseph got off the couch and moved to the island in the small kitchen, poring himself more scotch. "Think about it Seb I've been by your side forever. When the going got tuff Myra ran away, leaving you to grieve over Lily by yourself."</p><p>Sebastian's face was heated with rage. "Don't you dare talk about my wife and child like that! What the fuck has gotten..." But before Seb could finish the words the room began to spin like a top. With fear he looked down at the scotch he had been drinking, fuck. He tried to stand but Joseph was now in front of him pushing him back into the lazy-boy. "Not feeling so good Seb? Was it something you drank?" Joseph flashed Sebastian an evil smile. "Uo.. Bast.oredd..yoouu drugggd meee, Sebastian slurred. More fear began to replace the rage that covered Seb's face moments before. Joseph leaned forward until he was next to Sebastian's ear. "I never abandoned you Seb, I think it’s time you payed me back for staying by your drunk side." Sebastian wanted to yell, to scream until he was blue in the face, but his world began to go dark. "Don't worry Seb it’s not like your wife will find out."<br/>
....<br/>
When Sabastian woke up, he was laying on his stomach naked on his Josephs bed. His hands were place in hand cuffs behind his back, most likely the pare Joseph always cared. The drug was still in his system because room was still spinning, but not as bad as before. Letting out a grown he tried not to vomit. He was just about to start struggling when the door behind him opened. Joseph was still fully dressed as he looked at Seb with hungry eyes. “Enjoy your nape Seb, because we’re about to get started.” Shutting and locking the door behind him, Joseph walked over and sat next to Sebastian. “You look so pretty like this you know.” Joseph licked his lips as began to touch Seb’s muscular back. Sebastian did everything in his power to move away but his body wasn’t listening. Joseph got off the bed and grabbed Seb by his ankles dragging him to the edge, making sure Seb’s dick was hanging over it as well for better access. </p><p>Seb let out a yelp when Joseph grabbed his man hood, like he was going to crush it. “It disgusts me to think you put this inside Myra, Seb.” Sebastian let out another yelp when Joseph grabbed his balls. “Let’s see how much of a bitch you truly are”. And with that Joseph shoved two fingers into Seb’s ass. Sebastian let out a slurred scream as his muscles tore. Fire like pain began to spread through his guts. Joseph was not gentle whatsoever he fingered Seb with such force Sebastian began to cry. Joseph added a third finder only a few seconds later reaching deeper into Seb.</p><p>Seb was crying like a baby. His friend, his partner was raping him. After everything they had been through. Sebastian was pulled away form his thoughts when Joseph found his prostate, letting out a yell slash moan. Joseph stopped for a moment. “Did I find your good spot Seb?” Sebastian was about to protest when Joseph pushed on his prostate again, hard. Letting out another yell like moan, Seb’s dick started to come to life. Joseph noticed this and let out a laugh. “Such a slut, did Myra ever do something like this to you Seb?” </p><p>Sebastian looked back at his partner with rage. “Fuk..Uou.” Joseph let out another light laugh as he pulled his fingers out of Sebastian’s ass. “I’ll take that as a no then.” Grabbing Seb by his thigh he flipped him onto his back. Pain shot into Sebastian’s ass and arms. Joseph kneeled down and grabbed Seb’s legs holing him open and spat on his burning hole. “Won’t fuck you quit yet Seb.” And without another word Joseph began to  suck Seb’s ass, and jack him off at a slow pace. Sebastian’s body shuttered, as he let out a low moan. How the fuck could this feel good? At some time, Joseph forced his tung into Seb casing him to scream. The burning in his ass was now being mixed with pleasure. He was now leaking pre come that gave Joseph more lubrication on his dick. </p><p>Joseph eventually stopped standing back up to tower over Seb. “Are you enjoying yourself Seb?” Sebastian was going to say some snarky comment when Joseph leaned down and kissed him. Seb refused to open his mouth to deepen the kiss so Joseph pinched his nipples and twisted. Sebastian opened his mouth to cry given Joseph complete access to his mouth. Kissing his partner until his eyes were rolling back in his head form lack of oxygen. Pulling himself back Joseph began to undo his pants. Stroking his dick, a couple time before he lined himself up with Seb’s hole. Sebastian let out a cry and tried to get away. But it was no use. “Always wondered what the slutty side of you looked like Seb.” </p><p>Joseph shoved his full length into Sebastian, earning him more yelling and broken moans. He didn’t give Seb time to adjust and fucked the older man at a brutal pace. Sebastian began to cry again as pleasure flowed through him. Joseph was moaning himself as he leaned into bight Seb’s neck, and chest. “She left you Seb, you are mine. I will never leave you, I will be right hear as you self-destruct. Do you understand me.” When Seb didn’t answer, Joseph bit his nipple. In a cry of pain Seb answered. “Iii Underrstandd.” With those words Joseph came in Seb’s ass. Letting out a low satisfied moan of his own. He pulled himself out after a minute looking down at his panting partner. Come was leaking out of Sebastian’s as making the man smile. “I guess you need to get off too.” Kneeling back down Joseph put his fingers back in Sebastian’s ass. Seb moaned as Joseph found his prostate again and began to hammer it. Sebastian’s moans turned into a yell when he was forced to come. Joseph began to jack him off again as he milked Seb until it was painful. </p><p>With one last moan Joseph took his fingers out of his pattern’s ass flipping him over and took the cuffs off. He then laid on the bed next to Seb stroking his messy hair. “I won’t leave you Seb, not like her. Now do me a favor and get some rest.” Seb felt awful, what would Myra say? He began to cry again. But he was to tired to cry long, soon he feel into a deep sleep with the some old nightmares awaiting him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>